Life Forward
by DeanFan
Summary: Sequel after The Beginning. Follow Priestly after he learns he's going to be a father. Priestly/OC
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE FORWARD**

"So, I heard the news about you and Priestly," Tish said the next day putting her apron on.

Bethany stiffened a little not sure what to expect. "I still don't even know how it's possible when I was told I would never be able to have any children."

"It's a miracle," Tish said smiling. "That's how it's possible. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Bethany tossed a sandwich wrapper in the trash that she had messed up. "Thanks."

"I just wish I could have been there when you told Priestly he was going to be a father," Tish said chuckling making Bethany smile.

"He took it rather well."

"Better than I would have expected," Trucker said walking in. "Have you thought of any baby names yet?"

"N-no," Bethany stammered. Was she already supposed to think about baby names?

"Trucker, she just found out she's pregnant. It's too soon to be thinking of baby names," Tish told him.

Bethany suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. This was all too much for her to deal with.

Trucker must have noticed because he looked at her concerned. "You okay, Angel?"

"Um, actually would it be okay if I took the rest of the day off? I haven't been feeling that great."

"Go ahead. It's been a slow day," Trucker assured her.

She gave him a crooked smile as she took her apron off. She desperately needed air.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Bethany said grabbing her purse, quickly making a dash for the door when she heard Tish say, "You scared her off, Trucker!"

Bethany took a deep breath and exhaled once outside. She would never admit it but she was scared out of her mind at becoming a mother. She wondered if Priestly was just as scared at becoming a father. No he wasn't. He was thrilled when she had told him. What was wrong with her?

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Priestly was packing up Bethany's belongings in her apartment while she was at work. Bethany had been staying at his place since the incident with James. She had couldn't go into her apartment by herself anymore after what James had done.

Priestly wished she still wouldn't let that jerk win but he wasn't going to push her. He knew she'd come around when she was ready.

Now her place was such a mess. It looked like a tornado had hit it.

A goofy grin appeared on his face when he found a thong.

"That's awesome," he chuckled to himself.

He couldn't help but grin every time he thought about becoming a father. He swore that he was going to be a better father than his ever was AND that he wasn't going to give his child a weird name like his father had done to him. Priestly refused to let his child be tortured and picked on just because of a name.

"Priestly, are you still here?" Bethany shouted from downstairs.

Priestly followed the sound of her voice and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did Trucker let you get off early?" He asked giving her a kiss.

"I wasn't feeling so great so Trucker let me go since it was dead at the shop," she explained. "How's the packing coming along?" She asked looking around at the chaos.

"It's coming along even though it doesn't look like it," he replied with a wiry smile. "I talked to Jen and she said she'd help you pack during my shift."

What Priestly didn't realize was that he was still holding her thong making her smile.

"You know if you want me to wear those all you got to do is ask," she said pointing at his hand.

Priestly looked down at his hand and tossed the thong aside on the couch looking like a little kid caught getting a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"I just found them before you got here," he explained real fast.

"Priestly, I'm just kidding," Bethany said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I could put them on but we all know what happened the last time I wore those."

"I could go for a second kid," he said smirking down at her.

"Not while I'm still pregnant with this one, buddy. There is one thing I have to ask you."

Priestly didn't like the way this was going. "No, I haven't told my parents that they are going to be grandparents."

Bethany sighed dropping her arms. "Priestly, are you ever going to tell them?"

"Why are you getting on my case? You still haven't told yours, so there!"

Bethany ran a frustrated hand through her hair practically ready to pull her hair out.

"I'm not the one that has parent issues." She said wagging a finger at him.

"But you still haven't told yours so, ha!"

"How are we going to be parents when we can't even tell ours that they are going to be grandparents?" she asked defeated.

"They don't really have to know," he said making her laugh for how serious he sounded.

**A/N: ****Okay. All you guys have been demanding the sequel so here it is. This story takes place after Priestly learns the news that he's going to be a dad and you will get to see him as one. Enjoy and lots of reviews please! LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Both parents-to-be sat glumly on the couch staring blankly at the phone that Priestly was holding in his right hand. They were still too afraid to call their parents to tell them that they were going to be grandparents.

"You go first," Priestly said practically shoving the cordless phone in her hand.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Why do I have to go first? You're the one that's supposed to be a man," she said shoving the phone back in his.

Priestly looked at her like she was nuts. "My parents were cruel enough to name me Boaz. How do you think they are going to react when I break the news that they are going to be older than they think they are?"

"I still say you call first. What are you complaining about anyways? I'm the one that's going to be in pain when the time comes to deliver our child," she said laying back against the couch. Bethany folded her arms over her chest and crossing one leg over the other wagging one foot around in the air.

"Damn it," Priestly muttered knowing Bethany got him there. "You had to through that in my face," he said turning the phone on.

"Damn straight," she said pleased with herself.

"At least you'll get it when the time 'comes'. " Priestly snapped back as he dialed his parent's number.

Bethany arched an eyebrow at him. "You know I can make your life hell for the next nine months?"

"Please, don't remind me." He said standing up and put the phone to his ear. It continued to ring and ring. He was about to hang up when his mother answered.

"Hello?" his mother asked on the other line.

Priestly cleared his throat. "Mom, it's me." He said dreading this conversation.

"Priestly?" His mom said shocked. He didn't blame her. It had been year and a half since he last talked to either of his parents. "It's good to hear from you. Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?" he said trying to keep calm.

"You never make any contact with me or your father unless something is wrong. So what is it?" she asked skipping small talk and getting straight to business.

"Well, I met a girl and we're pretty serious," he said easing his way into the news.

"That's wonderful!" His mother said thrilled. "How serious is it? Are we talking about your father and I having a daughter in law?" she asked excited.

Priestly nearly dropped the phone. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets in fear.

"Marriage?" his voice cracked.

"Oh, Priestly! I'm so happy for you! You know your father was starting to think you were gay for awhile but of course you know I had to scold your father about that."

"Dad thought I was gay?" He said stunned.

"Well, honey, you haven't had a girlfriend in forever. He was starting to worry." His mother said like nothing.

"So, you guys thought I was gay? I wonder if it could be because you let him name me Boaz," he said sarcastically and angry.

"Priestly, don't get mad at me. I never thought you were gay."

Priestly could believe what he was hearing! "How in the hell could you stay married to than man?" He yelled hanging up on his mother.

Bethany stood up looking worried. She had never seen Priestly angry before or even knew that he _could_ get angry.

"I take it didn't go well," she said sympathetically.

"No," he said setting the phone down on the coffee table. "I do not want my father in our child's life."

"Priestly he's your father," she said trying to reason with him.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Father." He said. "Never have," he said and returned to packing.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Bethany waited until night time to call her parents and until she was sure Priestly was fast asleep before she quietly walked into his tiny living room and called her parents.

"Please be happy," she kept repeating as she waited for her parents to answer.

"Kincaid resident," her father answered.

Bethany couldn't help but smile at hearing her father's voice. "Dad, it's me."

"Bethany!" He said excited to hear from his only daughter. "How is Santa Cruz?"

"It's great dad," she said. She kept quiet about the James incident from her parents. She didn't want them to make a fuss. "You know that guy Priestly I told you and mom about?"

"The one that works at the sandwich shop with you?" he said trying to remember.

"That's the one. Anyways we started dating."

"Honey, that's great!"

Normally most fathers would hate that their little girl was dating but he just wanted what was best for his daughter.

"And we recently decided to move in to together," she said through her teeth.

Her father chuckled. "Was that the part you were dreading to tell your old man? You know this means that your mother and I are going to have to fly out to meet him."

Bethany bit her bottom lip. "I know. I have something else to tell you and mom but I'd rather tell you guys in person."

"Sounds serious," her father joked.

Bethany couldn't help but smile. Her father always had a sense of humor.

"Dad," she said with a light chuckle so she wouldn't wake Priestly up.

Her father laughed. "Okay, I get it. First thing tomorrow your mother and I will fly out."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too, honey. See you soon."

Bethany turned the phone off smiling happy. She knew she could always count on her parents…

**OOOOOO**

The next day they were both working the same shift. Jen was at the computer as usual and Tish was doing her usual flirting routine while taking orders from guys while Priestly cooked away at the stove. Bethany stood next to him making sandwiches.

"So, I called my parents last night after you went to sleep," she said stacking pickles and onions on a ten inch sub.

Priestly paused. "Oh. How did that go?" He asked as he flipped a piece of meat on the grill.

"It went good," she said placing the top bun on the sandwich and began wrapping it. "They are actually flying out today," she said sliding the made sandwich aside and continued to finish that order with another ten inch sub.

"Priestly meeting the parents," Tish said placing the newest order next to him smiling. "This I have to see."

"Wouldn't it cut into your mating ritual?" Priestly asked knowing he got her good.

"Please," she said rolling her eyes. "I can always make time for a friend."

"It's true, Priestly." Jen said from her spot. "As shallow as Tish seems she does make time for her friends."

"See?" Tish said. "So, do her parents know you knocked their daughter up?"

Bethany laughed. "Tish, that's why they are flying out," she said ignoring Priestly's killer look at Tish. "I wasn't going to tell them over the phone."

"Does this mean we'll get to meet yours too?" Tish asked Priestly. "I've been dying to know where you get your looks from." She said.

Priestly slammed the spatula on the counter causing everyone in the shop to stop what they were doing.

"Some people have real life issues they have to deal with. Not everything is about you!" He yelled storming out of the shop.

"What crawled up his ass?" Tish asked Bethany.

"I can say," she said going after Priestly.

"Nice going, Tish" Jen told her.

"What?"

**A/N**_**:**_** I posted banners of Priestly's and Bethany's parents. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks to all of you that reviewed!**

Bethany searched all over for Priestly and finally found him at the beach. He was leaning back on his elbows in the sand with his eyes closed like he was soaking up the sun. The sight broke her heart at how peaceful he looked.

Bethany hesitated before she sat beside the father of her child. "I looked everywhere for you."

Priestly's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at her. "Sorry. Tish gets under my skin like nails on a chalkboard."

Bethany chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Priestly held her hand in his. "What do you have to be sorry about? It's not your fault how my parents act."

Bethany entwined her fingers through his. "If your parents can't see how amazing you are then screw them. I love you, Priestly and that's never going to change," she said giving him a soft kiss.

"How did I get such an amazing chick?"

"Because you are not a jerk like most guys," she said teasing him. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"I promise."

**OOOOOOOO**

The couple walked back into the shop. Priestly went back to the grill as Bethany cleaned her station.

Tish ripped off the next order from her pad and set it beside the grill.

"Listen, Priestly, I'm sorry about before. You know how I like to run my mouth off," Tish said.

Priestly did a double take making sure he heard her right. Tish was apologizing to _him_.

"Did you just say that your sorry?" Priestly asked baffled.

Tish rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Priestly, why do you always have to kill the moment?"

"Because it's my nature," He winked.

"Whatever," Tish said returning to taking orders.

Bethany playfully pumped her hip against him.

"I think she's possessed," Priestly said seriously.

"She's not possessed," Bethany chuckled as she tucked a piece of lose hair behind her ear.

"So, what time are your parents flying in so I can be prepared?"

"Sometime tonight, which means I've got to leave work early so I can tidy your place up."

"It's your place too you know. Hell, we're even having a kid together."

"Let me put it this way; it was your place first."

They heard the door to the shop open and couldn't help but take a peak at the next customer that walked in. Priestly was clueless, however, Bethany looked shocked.

Bethany watched Tish walk over to greet her parents.

"What can I get you?" Tish asked ready to write down their order.

Alan Kincaid spotted his daughter behind the counter and waved her over to see them. "Come on over here, baby girl."

Tish's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as did Priestly.

Priestly looked down at Bethany speechless. "Those are your parents?"

"Yep," Bethany said smiling at her parents. Before Priestly knew it she grabbed his hand and steered him over to meet her parents for the first time. "Mom and dad, this is Priestly." Bethany said introducing them. "Priestly these are my parents Alan and Rebecca Kincaid."

Priestly eyes darted to the floor afraid to make eye contact with her father.

Bethany continued to smile as her father seemed unfazed by Priestly's nervousness.

"So, you're the one that made my baby girl happy," Alan said getting Priestly's attention.

Bethany hit her elbow against Priestly's side to get him to look at her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Priestly stammered.

Bethany's mother Rebecca rolled her eyes as she hugged her daughter. "What's wrong with that boy?" her mother whispered.

"He's terrified of meeting dad," Bethany whispered back.

Alan grabbed Priestly's hand and shook it. "You don't have to be afraid of me boy."

Priestly gulped. "Really?" He squeaked.

Tish was enjoying Priestly's discomfort. "Isn't this just picture perfect?" Tish said grinning.

Priestly gave her a killer look.

"I thought you two were flying in tonight," Bethany said trying to break the tension between Priestly and Tish.

"I told your mother that I wanted to surprise my baby girl," Alan said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"And you know me. I can't say no to your father," Rebecca added.

Tish sniffed and frowned. "Is it just me or does something smell like it's burning?"

Everyone's eyes went to the grill where a piece of meat was on fire.

"Shit!" Priestly panicked and ran to the grill to put out the flames.

**A/N:**** I'm evil for leaving it there. Sorry for the wait but life got in the way. I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the shop was wide open to let fresh air in after Priestly's incident with the grill.

All his friends where stunned at what had taken place. That was the first time since they have known him to ever burn anything that was cooking.

It was so unlike Priestly to do such a thing.

"That smell was pleasant," Tish said sarcastically as she cleared a table.

Jen looked at her friend. "I don't think now is the right time for sarcasm," she told her.

"I don't get why Priestly is so nervous! Bethany's parents actually likes him. They accept him. He needs to calm down before he has a stroke or something," Tish said as she carried the dirty dish tray to the kitchen so they could be washed clean.

"Leave him alone, Tish. We don't know what Priestly is thinking. This is between him and Bethany."

"It's just, he has everything going for him right now. He should enjoy this time that he has."

Jen looked up from her computer screen unsure if she heard Tish right. Did Tish actually just praise Priestly?

"Wow. That was deep, Tish."

"Don't get used to it. I felt sorry for him."

**OOOOOOO**

"I'm really sorry about Priestly. He was just nervous about meeting you two," Bethany told her parents as they walked in Priestly's apartment.

"I swear I thought that boy was going to piss his pants or something," Alan chuckled.

"We all thought that, hon." Rebecca told her husband.

Bethany closed the door and went to meet her parents in the living room.

"He's a nice boy. You did good, sweetheart," Alan said to Bethany.

Bethany smiled proudly. "I think so. Thank you two for not giving him such a hard time. He gets that from his parents."

"His parents must have did something right for the way he turned out," Alan pointed out.

"Maybe," Bethany softly said. "I'm sorry the place is a mess. I'm still in the process of moving all my stuff in."

"Don't worry about it, honey. I think your father and I should go back to our hotel. Do give Priestly our best?" Rebecca saod giving her daughter a kiss on her left cheek.

"I will," Bethany said as she hugged both her parents.

**OOOOOOOO**

After his disaster in the making, Priestly went to Bethany's old apartment to finish packing her things. What a great first impression for his baby mama's parents. Hwo could he let himself act like that? Oh, yeah. Because her parents were _nice _the way parents are supposed to be. Bethany's parents never judged her or looked down on her as a burden or a mistake.

He envied the girl of his dreams. Okay.. Maybe in the past he never would have said something like that but Bethany was one of a kind. Priestly still wasn't sure why she liked him the way he was.

"I don't give myself the credit I deserve," he said to himself as he taped a box closed.

Unknown to Priestly, Bethany had walked in and heard him. Her heart was breaking for him. She had never seen him like this. He was always happy, charasmatic, sarcastic and more importantly carefree.

"No you don't," She spoke up making him look up in surprise. "Priestly, I love you. I want you to be happy for you. Not because of me or my parents. I don't want you to ever change who you are."

"I cna't help it if the happiest I've ever been is with you. Great. N ow I sound like a chick," he complained.

Bethany smiled as she walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "That'll just stay between us," she said giving him a kiss.

**A/N: I know I've been gone for almost a year on this story and it's a really, really, really short chapter. Life has been insanely rough the past year. I don't have time to write like I used to. Now I can only do it in my free time. I just want to thank everyone that's still supporting this story and those who have been asking if I was going to ever update it again. So sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. **


	5. Chapter 5

"That's the last of it," Priestly said carrying the last box of Bethany's belongings.

Bethany place the key on the kitchen counter for the apartment manager to get. Her old manager had been very generous about what had happened and had given her deposit back despite the place looking like a bomb had went off from her last living day in that apartment. It showed her that there was still good people in the world. Any other manager would have still kept her deposit not giving any sympathy.

Bethany walked over to him and pecked his cheek. "I love you."

Priestly got a better grip on the box he was holding. "Can we have fun time when I'm not holding a heavy box?"

She chuckled and closed the door behind them. That was the last she'd ever have to see that place.

**TIH**

Tish closed the cash register drawer and wiped her hands on her apron. It was dead inside the shop. Not one customer. That was fine with her. She wasn't in the mood to be hit on. Her last encounter had turned her off completely. Well, not completely. She was a woman and she still had needs to be filled.

"Hey, Jen. Have you spoken to Priestly?" Tish asked walking behind the counter.

"Not since the fire diabolic. Bethany said they were moving the last of her boxes." Jen told her.

Tish tapped her pencil on the counter top in thought. "Oh."

Jen furrowed her brows. Tish has never asked about Priestly before. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Was kind of hoping he'd run screaming after meeting Bethany's parents."

This was too weird. Even for Jen. "This is getting a little weird. You have never asked about him before. What gives?"

Tish let the pencil drop on the counter. "Jen, you are making nothing into something. It was just a question. Sorry I opened my mouth."

"That's another thing. You are never sorry when you open your mouth."

Tish rolled her eyes. "Just forget it, Jen."

"I'm not trying to give you a hard time. I'm not."

"I know your not. Everything is different now."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Tish said going to the back room.

Jen blinked unsure. "What just happened here?" She said out loud mostly to herself.

**TIH**

When they made it made back to Priestly's he automatically dropped the freaking box when Bethany opened the door. Who knew moving could be so exhausting?

Bethany closed the door and followed Priestly to the couch and sat on his lap. "Thank you, honey." She told him with a tease. Bethany knew how much he hated pet names.

Priestly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, groaning. "Not that again."

She laughed and kissed him lovingly. "I hope that you do know that we are still going to have to move when the baby gets older."

"Ugh. I'm going to be hiring movers when that happens." He said taking her hand in his. "Have you been thinking about baby names yet?"

"We still have a while to go. I know you don't want our child to be teased because of his name. You don't have to worry about that."

"Kids can be vicious. I don't want ours to have to deal with that kind of treatment and superficial horseshit."

"Our child will survive just like it's mommy and daddy did growing up."

Priestly let out a snort. "That's easy for you to say. You have a normal name."

She frowned at the tone of his voice. Since she'd known him, the only time he used a harsh tone was if a conversation had to do with his name which automatically led to him loathing his parents.

"Whatever you decide you want to do, I'll stick by you no matter what. But you are going to have to talk to your parents. Tell them how you feel."

"Believe me, dear old dad knows exactly how I feel about him and he's made it perfectly clear to me what an embarrassment I am to him."

"Have you tried talking to your mom?"

"Doesn't matter. Ever since I could remember she's always chosen his money first. It is what it is, Beth and it will continue to stay that way."


End file.
